starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Codex of Sawark
Codex of Sawark is a Starpath novel currently being written by Facepunch user Viper123_SWE. It is a side-story set in the year of 2385, separate from Scoundrels of the Interstellar Highway. Codex follows the rag-tag bunch called The Honored Seven; a group of mercenaries, soldiers and others who set out on an adventure to recover the Codex of Sawark. Synopsis Prologue In the year 2386 religious militants of the Divinity Creed landed on the isolated planet of Sawark. Led by the ferocious zealot Hector Roth they besieged the monastery of the Sawarkian Warmonks. The monks had existed on Sawark for decades and had lived in peace. Posing no physical threat to the Divinity Creed and their gran schemes the true objective of this invasion and the massacre that followed was to gain access to the monastery archives. Throughout their journeys the monks had acquired religious texts, ancient scripts, lost prophecies and forgotten maps. Using bruteforce and overwhelming numbers the invaders killed all the monks inside the monastery and broke into the grand archive. Located inside a hidden chamber were ancient religious texts related to the four largest religions hailing from Terra. Believed to have been lost for all eternity following the Unification war which banished the men and women of God, the return of these texts were seen as a miracle. Satisfied with achieving all his goals on the planet Roth ordered the full description of the monastery, including its archive, as to prevent its contents from spreading heresy. The slain monks were piled up and some of their heads placed on spikes infront of the now ruined monastery. The Sawarkian Warmonks were no more. Unknown to the rest of the galaxy one of the largest archives containing ancient records, irreplacable relics of the past, had been erased within minutes. Shortly after the destruction a man known simply as Shades visited the ruins. After hearing about the destruction from a Creed merchant he ventured to Sawark looking for something which to profit from. Surrounded by his bodyguards and trusty advisors Shades searched through the ruins and came across the Codex of Sawark. The codex was an anicent script which had been found on Sawark millenia ago. It's scene of discovery had been turned into the base for the monastery to rest upon. Knowing that the Codex were rumored to detail the way towards an ancient relic left by the Dirathians, Shades put all his resources into translating the codex in order to uncovere its secrets. Whatever secret it may hold could perhaps be worth as much as a grand treasure or perhaps it was a great weapon. At the same time Qastus, a Sawarkian monk, returned from his latest voyage. Brothers dead and mutilated. Home turned into ruins. The empotional effects were devastating. Qastus rummaged through the ruins of his home in the search for survivors but instead found a void. Something had been stolen from the archive. Something which he had sworn an oath to protect. Category:Codex Category:Story